Save Me
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: AJ is trapped inside a world where no one will listen to her. Can she get help before everything becomes too much. (AU STORY)
1. Chapter 1

**So… I really wanted to do a Punklee high school fic and I have tried many times and not liked how it played out, so I'm going to try one final time. Hopefully it turns out ok! REVIEW and tell me what you think. I've also wrote this from experience, not total experience, but I share the same thoughts. **

School. A place where most kids have the best years of their life. The best laughs, the best of times, the things that they will always remember.

Not for April Mendez.

"April… you really need to get up." April's mother shouted into her room.

April, or AJ as she liked to be called was a quiet girl who had a lot of thoughts in her mind. She wasn't in the popular click at school, hell she wasn't in any click. She ate her lunch in the toilets, she never attended any school dances or proms. She was a troubled 17 year old girl.

She swung her legs out of bed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Sometimes she'd pretend she wasn't well to her mom, just so she didn't have to go to school.

She had no father, as far as she knew he wanted nothing to do with her or her mother. She had no siblings she could talk to about things, all she had was her room walls. She didn't share a good relationship with her mom either, so everything that was going on, she kept bottled up in her mind, knowing one day, it was all going to get too much.

She had no friends, no one would give her the time of day. What annoyed her the most was that she never done anything wrong to be treated this way, as far as she was concerned, she was a pleasant girl who had manners.

She got washed in the bathroom, washing her face and looking in the mirror. She didn't wear make-up, she never wore any jewellery. As far as she knew, school was a place for education, not fashion shows.

As soon as she was changed, she went downstairs where her mom had already left for work. She made herself breakfast, looking through her phone while eating it.

She never knew why she bothered with having phone. She had no one to text and all anyone done was post shit on her Facebook wall.

She sighed as she saw the school bus across from her house where it sat every morning to pick her up.

She grabbed her school bag, walking out the door and locking it behind her, walking towards the school bus. She stepped up the steps, walking down the bus isle, feeling people stick bits of paper on her back, hearing people whisper things about her. She sat down, ripping the bit of paper from her back.

'_Kick me I'm a slut'_

She ripped it up and put it in her pocket, looking out the window as the bus began to move. Another day of school, another day of hell.

_Later that day…_

It was during first class, AJ's only favourite class, Art… when the principal came in the door with a boy standing behind him.

"Listen up class." The principal, Mr Stokes said as everyone dropped what they were doing and looked up.

"This is your new class mate. Phil. Now be nice to him, show him around." The principal said as everyone just rolled their eyes and went back to their work.

"Phil, there's a seat up there, beside April." Mr Stokes said.

April just rolled her eyes and concentrated on her work as she saw the boy at the corner of her eye sit down beside her.

She turned and faced him, looking deep in his eyes. She caught him smile at her and the natural thing to do was to smile back, but she was just so used to everyone ignoring her, that she just turned around, looking back at her drawing.

"That's pretty good." The boy whispered, looking at the girls drawing.

"Thanks." AJ mumbled.

Punk looked around the classroom, of course everyone knew schools had their different groups, you had the popular girls, the geeks, the boys who played football, the chess club, the freaks and… the nobodies. He figured this girl was a nobody.

"Do you have a pencil?" He asked quietly, so not to get caught talking.

"Yeah." AJ said, digging inside her pocket and placing a pencil on the desk, trying really hard to get her work done.

"Thanks." Phil said, taking the pencil.

AJ turned to him and gave him a weak smile, but it was the best she could do. What was her reason to be happy? Because someone smiled at her or they said thanks? She knew he would soon turn out like the rest, she'd seen it all before. Like the new girl a few years ago called Kaitlyn, her and AJ became really good friends until she was accepted into the popular group, then AJ was back to square one again.

The lesson soon came to an end and AJ took her and Phil's drawings to the front of the class, placing them in a neat pile with the others. She began walking back to her seat to get her bag when a girl stuck her foot out. AJ couldn't stop herself from falling flat on the ground. The loud commotion caused the new boy to turn around.

This girl wasn't a nobody. She was a victim.

"Are you ok?" He asked, reaching down to help her up but she refused and got up by herself, walking past him, grabbing her bag and walking out of class.

"Look at her, she's pathetic." The girl who tripped up AJ laughed.

Phil just shook his head, picking his bag up and walking out to his next class.

_Later that night…_

AJ had got home, made her dinner, went for a shower, dried her hair and her mom still wasn't in. She got into bed, taking her laptop and opening it up, putting her password in and logging into all her social media sites.

She noticed she had a friend request. She clicked it on and noticed it was the new boy. Phil Brooks his name was. She accepted the request and clicked on his profile picture of him and a little girl. Obviously his little sister since they looked really alike.

She clicked on her news feed and saw a video that Kaitlyn had posted with the caption 'look at this loser.'

She clicked on the video and noticed it was from art class today of her falling, she never knew anyone was videoing it.

She clicked off of it and watched the likes go up and up and up until she had to close the laptop down, sinking down into bed, the tears dripping down on her pillow. When was this all going to blow over, when would people start to know that she has feelings, that she has no one else. When was it going to end, before she did.

**REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

AJ got up the next morning, got ready, doing the usual morning routine that she done and was straight out the door and on to the school bus. She noticed that the bus was full so her only choice was to ask someone if she could sit beside them.

"Can I sit here?" AJ asked quietly to a girl.

"My bag is sitting here." The girl said, pulling her chewing gum out her mouth in a string like way and wrapping it round her finger.

"There's no other seats." AJ said.

"Is that my fucking problem?" The girl said, glaring at AJ.

AJ just looked up and noticed the new boy sitting alone. Surely he would let her sit with him. She walked down the bus, pieces of paper hitting her on the back.

"Please tell me I can sit next to you." AJ sighed, looking at Phil.

"Sure." He smiled, moving his bag and letting AJ sit down.

"Thank you." She said with relief, taking a seat.

"You have something on your back." Phil said, taking a piece of paper with 'Trashy whore' on it. He quickly ripped it up and threw it on the bus floor.

"Did you get my friend request last night?" Phil said.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "I accepted it."

"You know that video is just a waste of time. Soon they kids will get fed up of picking on you." Phil reassured.

"My mom told me that 5 years ago." AJ said, looking round at him.

Punk just looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

_Later that day…_

Punk was in the cafeteria for lunch, looking around for April but noticed she wasn't there. He asked people who were in her class before lunch as to where she might be. They all answered with the same answer. The toilet.

Punk waited outside the girls toilets for the full of lunch, in hopes she'd come out, but she didn't come out until the bell rang.

"Hey." Phil smiled, watching her walk out.

"Hi." AJ said, looking at the ground, walking quickly to her next question.

"Why do you eat your lunch in there?" Phil asked curiously.

"I have nowhere else to eat it." AJ said, why was this boy so interested in her.

"There's plenty of seats in the cafeteria." Phil said

"What? Where everyone sticks notes to my back and trips me up. No thanks." AJ said, walking into class.

Phil just waited a minute outside class before he went in and took a seat, noticing AJ up the back, her head down, not saying anything. This girl had serious problems. He didn't get it though, she seemed nice, she wore pretty rad clothes and she was beautiful in his eyes. Why did everyone hate her so much?

_Later that day…_

School had finished and AJ decided to walk home for once, it avoided all the local snots on the bus and that stupid boy that kept following her about. She was walking away, humming to the music in her earphones when someone tapped her on the back. She took her ear phones out and turned around, noticing it was him.

"What?" She said.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked.

"Yeah. If you like." AJ said. No one had ever said such a nice thing to her before. Even if it was just asking if he could walk home with her.

"I didn't mean to, offend you or anything about the whole lunch thing, but you should just stand up for yourself." Phil smiled.

"With all my followers behind me. Yeah right." AJ let out a small chuckle.

"Who cares about how many people you have behind you. All that matters is that you feel safe and happy coming to school, and you don't seem to happy to go to school." Phil said.

"And you are?"

"Well yeah, maybe not right now, since I'm new, I don't know anyone, but next year, I'll love it. Being with my friends." He smiled at her.

"You're a strange person." She said.

"Says the one who eats her lunch in the toilet." Phil chuckled, watching AJ's face turn into a scowl as she walked faster away from him.

"C'mon. I didn't mean…"

"Leave me alone." She said, walking up the street and into her gate, walking up the steps and into her house.

Phil just cursed under his breath and walked home himself, walking in the front door where his five year old sister hugged him.

"Phil Phil Phil." Five year old Elena said, she was always so happy to see her big brother.

"Hi Elena." Phil smiled.

"Phil, why are you home so late?" Phil's mom, Reyanne asked.

"I just walked home." Phil smiled, unlike AJ, he shared a great relationship with his mom as well as his sister. But like AJ, he had no dad, he didn't even know who the man was.

"New friends?" Reyanne smiled at her son, cooking the dinner.

Phil grabbed an apple and sat on a stool at the table, "No… well there is a girl but…"

"A girl?" Reyanne said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes mom, a girl." Phil said.

"Do you like this girl?" She asked her son.

"Not like that, she has no friends. I feel sorry for her, but she won't let me talk to her in school, she has no sense of humour what so ever." Phil sighed.

"Maybe you can bring her round for dinner one night, what's her name?" Reyanne asked.

"April." Phil smiled.

"That's a month." Elena said, drawing beside Phil at the table.

"Yeah, but it's a name too." Phil smiled at his little sister.

"Probably born in April she was." Elena nodded to herself.

"You should bring her round Phil. Maybe she has things going on at home." Reyanne said.

"Let me get to know her first mom, I doubt she'll come round for dinner when she doesn't even know me." Phil laughed.

"Is she pretty?" Reyanne asked.

"Mom." Phil said, looking at his mom.

"Ok ok." Reyanne said, putting her hands in the air, "Both of you go get changed, dinner will be ready soon." She smiled.

"C'mon you." Phil said, lifting Elena over his shoulder, taking her upstairs with her giggling behind him.

_Later that night…_

As soon as AJ got home, she went upstairs and put her pyjamas on. She climbed onto bed and opened up her laptop where she noticed she had a few mails. All from Phil.

Ugh, what did he want with her?

_Sorry about today, are you doing anything at the weekend? X_

AJ looked in disbelief, was she just asked if she wanted to do something at the weekend. Usually she spent her weekends sleeping or walking her dog. But someone was actually wanting to spend time with her.

_Nope XD_

AJ replied, immediately seeing Punk typing back.

_Want to go see a movie or something? X_

Punk asked back. AJ smiled at the little kiss he sent after ever mail.

_Yeah, that'd be nice X_

AJ replied, smiling to herself. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

_It's a plan, I'll come round to your house tomorrow at 1pm then? X_

Punk replied back. He was really happy she agreed to go out with him to the cinema.

_Sounds good, see you tomorrow X_

AJ smiled as she sent that message. This was the first time she had ever went out with someone outside of school, this was the first time she actually talked to someone outside her school. For once she felt quite happy.

_See you tomorrow X_

Punk replied. AJ smiled and shut her computer off just as she heard her mom come in the door.

She got off of her bed and ran downstairs to tell her mom.

"Mom mom mom… you'll never believe what just happened." AJ smiled to her mom.

"What?" AJ's mom Lynn said, unenthusiastically towards her daughter.

"The new boy. Phil. Well he just asked me if I wanted to go to the cinema tomorrow." AJ smiled with glee.

"He did? Good one April." Lynn chuckled, walking away from AJ and upstairs.

AJ just sighed, she'd be a little bit more happier if her mom was happy for her, but she didn't seem to care, not in the slightest.

_With Punk…_

"Mom, can I borrow some money." Phil smiled, walking into the living room where his mom sat watching TV.

"Yeah, what for?" She smiled.

"I'm going to the cinema tomorrow." He smiled.

"Yeah? Who with?" She smiled.

"April." He said.

"April as in no sense of humour April?" Reyanne asked.

"Yes, don't call her that though, she's just, not impressed easily that's all." Phil said.

"Well I'm sure you'll impress her just fine." Reyanne smiled, kissing her son on the cheek loudly.

"Mom." Phil said, wiping his cheek.

"Take money out my purse." She said.

"Thank you." He smiled, hugging his mom and walking away to get the money. Hopefully tomorrow would go ok.

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

AJ smiled when she got out of bed the next morning. A thing she hadn't done in so long. She went for a shower, washing her long brown hair and getting out, blow drying it and straightening it. She looked in her wardrobe. She had no clue to what to wear. She wasn't necessarily trying to impress Phil, but she thought he was different. In a good way.

She decided she'd just put on jeans and a t-shirt, her leather jacket and black chucks. She looked herself up and down in the mirror before grabbing her glasses and walking downstairs.

"April, where are you going?" AJ's mom asked as AJ walked by her.

"Out." AJ said.

"With who and where to?" Lynn asked.

"I told you last night. Phil, we're going to see a movie." AJ said.

"Oh, you were being serious." Lynn said.

"Yeah, I was. Bye." April said, walking out the house to see Phil already standing outside the gate.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." AJ said, walking out the gate.

"It's really nice to see you." Phil said.

"It's nice to see you too." AJ said.

_Later that day…_

After the movie, April and Phil noticed they had enough money to go for something to eat, so that's what they did. Phil's plan was just to let AJ know a bit about him, maybe she'd tell him some stuff about her. He didn't want to rush.

"So, have you always lived in Chicago?" Phil asked.

"Since I was born, what about you?" AJ asked, taking a sip of her juice.

"Opposite side of Chicago, but yeah, still Chicago." Punk smiled.

"There's not much to do around here. It literally only has a cinema and food places." AJ laughed, "Why did you move?" She asked.

"My mom got a better job over here, so we just moved." Punk smiled.

"You just live with your mom?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, and my sister of course. You have any brothers or sisters?" He asked, this was going really great in his opinion.

"Nope. Just me and my mom." AJ said.

"I guess all you need is your mom, well that's what I think." Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ said, not sure if she could agree with that one.

"You look really pretty today by the way…" Punk smiled, "Not that you don't look pretty any other day but…"

"Thanks." AJ smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I take it people don't tell you that often." Punk said.

"No, never." AJ chuckled, "So, tell me what you like, what's your hobbies?" AJ smiled, she was so captivated when Phil spoke, he was so sweet to her.

"Well you can call me Punk if you like, or Phil is good." Punk said.

"Why Punk?" AJ laughed.

"Well my mom and sister sometimes call me it because I listen to punk music. What else do I like? Eh, I like comic books."

"Really? I love comics." AJ smiled.

"I pretty much spend my whole time after school playing with my sister." He laughed embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's sweet. I imagine she loves you." AJ smiled.

"She damn well should. I spend my time brushing her dolls hair." He laughed.

"Now all I can see in my head is you sitting in a pink room with a tiara on your head, brushing dolls hairs." She giggled.

"If that makes your shitty day alright then you can imagine that all you want." Punk said, "We really should get going." Punk said, he'd been having so much fun with AJ that he'd lost track of the time.

AJ sighed to herself when Punk said that, she could have stayed all night here with him if she could, he made her laugh like no one else could.

"C'mon I'll walk you home." He smiled.

"Ok." AJ said, putting her jacket on and walking out the food diner, out into the dark streets where they began walking home.

It was silent, but it wasn't awkward, she kept turning around him and seeing him smile at her. It made her feel good that someone actually took time out their day to do something with her.

"Well…" AJ said, stopping at her gate, "Thank you, really. No one… no one ever asks me to go out for a day. I really enjoyed it." She smiled, looking at the ground.

"We'll do it again. I enjoyed it too." He smiled, he didn't know wither to hug her, maybe that would give her the wrong impression or maybe that'd set her off because she's not used to people… He paused when he noticed she had already bet him too, her tiny arms hugged his body tightly.

He smiled and hugged her back.

AJ quickly pulled away, walking in her gate and in her house door.

Pun smiled to himself as he began to walk home. He didn't know why everyone picked on AJ, she was so sweet and kind, he felt himself getting more attractive to her as the day went on but he tried to ignore that the best he could.

He walked in his house door to see his mom and sister sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Reyanne smiled to her son.

"Good. Really good." Punk smiled to himself.

"There's some dinner in the kitchen if you want it, just heat it up." Reyanne smiled, her eyes going back to the TV.

"I've had something." Punk smiled as he walked upstairs and into his room, opening his laptop to find a lot of commotion on his news feed.

_April Mendez trying to get the new boy to like her, pathetic._

Punk just shook his head, scrolling down seeing more, the likes going up and up. Looking at the horrible comments below that status.

_No one could like her, she's like a disease.  
Yeah, one that can't be cured.  
What? Whore disease?  
She's pathetic. No one could ever like her.  
Phil should get away while he can.  
_

Punk just scrolled and scrolled, nearly the full had commented on it. He watched as the likes went up and up and up. He angrily closed his laptop down, what where these people's problems? Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Hey, you ok?" Reyanne asked her son as she walked into his room.

Punk opened up the laptop and showed his mom.

"Oh my…." Reyanne said, looking at things that she didn't think was possible to say to another human being.

"They think it's alright because it's on the internet." Punk sighed.

"Maybe you should text April, make sure she's ok." Reyanne said.

"I will." Punk said.

_With AJ…_

AJ was in the bathroom, she had locked the door and was looking at herself in the mirror. Why couldn't people just see she had feelings, all those things that people were saying was like a stab to the heart. She shakily opened the cabinet door below the sink, looking around.

She grabbed a razor and pressed it against her arm, tears dripping down her eyes, falling on the floor. She pressed it hard against the skin, trailing the blade up her arm.

She winced and dropped the razor on the floor, holding her bleeding arm. She sat on the toilet pan, holding a cloth to her arm, looking at the ground that had a mix of blood and tears. She looked at the window ledge, seeing her phone light up.

She picked it up and noticed it was Punk.

_You ok? Xxx_

She couldn't even smile, she just locked her phone and leant her head against the sink. Crying.

**REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

AJ spent her full Sunday in bed, just tossing and turning. She had nothing good to do with herself. Her mom was out working, she didn't think Punk would be interested in her anymore.

_With Punk…_

"Mom, do you think I should ask April round?" Punk asked his mom.

"Yeah of course. Maybe you can try and make her feel better." Reyanne smiled.

Punk nodded and grabbed his phone, texting AJ. He hoped she would come round.

_With AJ…_

AJ picked up the message from Punk and agreed to go over. There was no use pushing the only possible friend she had away. Especially he was trying his best to make sure she was ok. She agreed to go over to his house later that night.

_Later that night…_

AJ knocked the door of Punks house when a older, pretty lady came to the door.

"April?" Reyanne smiled. This little girl was as cute as a button.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Reyanne said, surprising AJ with a hug. AJ just smiled, she smelt so good. She could tell where Punk got his kindness from, "Phil's in his room, upstairs, second on your left… here let me take your jacket." Reyanne said, taking AJ's coat and putting it in the living room.

AJ looked around, it was a small house but it felt warm and homely, not like hers. She walked upstairs and knocked on Punks room door.

"Come in." She heard Punk say.

AJ opened the door, closing it behind her.

"Hi." She smiled, noticing he was lying on the bed.

"Hey." Punk said, he was so happy she decided to come over, "My mom didn't kiss you or anything did she?" Punk laughed, sitting up as AJ sat beside him.

"No." AJ giggled, "She did hug me though." AJ smiled.

"Sorry about that." Punk said.

"Hey, it's not often I get hugged, I'll take it." AJ laughed.

"So, how you doing?" Punk asked her.

"I'm ok. Sorry I didn't reply to you last night. I was just, I just went straight to sleep after all of the stuff on the news feed." AJ lied. Of course she had a long sleeved t-shirt on today to cover her cut arm.

"It's ok. You know all they people are wrong, more than that, they're stupid. I know it's hard to ignore things like that, but try not let them get to you." Punk said.

"Thank you… for being there for me." AJ smiled.

Punk just smiled back at her. She was so beautiful to him. She didn't need make-up like all the other girls at school, she was a natural beauty.

"Ok, so are you coming?" Punk said, standing up and going towards the door.

"Where?" AJ asked curiously, standing up.

"You'll see." Punk said, going downstairs with AJ following behind. He walked into the kitchen where there was almost every kind of sweet, ice cream, cyrup, everything.

"Wow." AJ said.

"I do this when I feel shitty." Punk said.

"Philip." Reyanne said from the living room.

"Sorry." Punk said, forgetting his mom was in the next room.

"What… there's so many sweets…" AJ said, in awe.

"So, take a bowl from under the sink." Punk smiled, watching AJ go into the cupboard below the sink and bring out a small bowl.

He took the bowl off her and put it back in the cupboard, bringing out two huge bowls, passing her a bowl.

"Why are you not fat?" She laughed.

"Because I only do this when I'm upset. I'm never really upset." He laughed.

"If this was my "thing" I'd be obese." She giggled, "So how do I do this?" She said.

"Just, pile whatever the hell you want in your bowl." He laughed.

"Like anything?" AJ said.

"Anything." Punk said, scooping ice cream from the tub, putting it in his bowl.

_Later on…_

Reyanne had just tucked Elena into bed and was making her way downstairs when she pressed her ear against the kitchen door. She heard AJ laughing. She was proud of her son for what he was doing with this clearly distressed girl.

"I'm going to burst." AJ laughed, leaning over the kitchen counter.

"Me too." Punk moaned, holding his stomach as he sank down on the floor, "I've ate so much, I don't think I can walk." He laughed.

"But you're right. It made me feel better." She laughed.

"Phil, it's getting late." Reyanne said into the two teens from the living room.

"I better get going." AJ said.

"I'll walk you down." Punk said, standing up.

"As long as you don't throw up on me." She laughed.

Reyanne walked out of the living room as AJ was getting her coat on.

"April, I was wondering if you wanted to keep Phil company tomorrow night while he looks after his little sister. I'm away out to a meeting." Reyanne said as Punk turned around to her.

"Yeah, I'd like that." AJ nodded, zipping her jacket up.

"Ok, well Phil can talk to you in school tomorrow then." She smiled, "It was nice to meet you sweetie." She said.

"You too Mrs Brooks." AJ said politely, "Thanks for having me round."

"Anytime." Reyanne said, "Hurry back Phil." She said, walking upstairs, leaving Punk to go walk AJ home.

"She's so sweet." AJ said, walking out of the house with Punk and down the street.

Punk just smiled, he was glad AJ liked his mom, "So you had fun tonight?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, as fat as I feel, I enjoyed it. It was fun." She smiled.

"Listen, anytime you feel sad, you just come see me, I'll have everything out waiting for you to eat." He laughed.

"So, tomorrow night, when will I come over?" AJ said, slowly approaching her house.

"I'll text you. I'll save you a seat on the school bus tomorrow." He smiled.

"Thank you." AJ smiled when Punk noticed something on AJ's wrist.

"Here, I think you have ice cream on your arm." Punk laughed, going to wipe it off when AJ pulled back.

"I eh… I'll get it." She said, knowing that her cut had opened up and was bleeding. The last thing she wanted was for Punk to see that.

"Ok, well I'll see you in the morning." He smiled.

"Yeah. Goodnight." She smiled, reaching up and kissing his cheek to Punks surprise.

Punk watched as she walked into her house, he smiled to himself as he began to walk home.

**REVIEW,**


	5. Chapter 5

The next night after another horrible day at school, AJ made her way over to Punks, but not before her mom questioning her.

"April who is this boy you are trying to impress?" Lynn said, smoking her cigarette in the kitchen, knowing April hated it.

"I'm not trying to impress him." AJ said.

"Well who is this boy then?" Lynn asked with a bad attitude.

"He's a friend." AJ said.

"Friend." Lynn laughed, "What do you know about friends…" She said.

AJ just rolled her eyes and walked out the house, walking down the street to Punks house. Why couldn't her mom be like Phil's. All sweet and caring. Right now, she couldn't even stand the sight of her mom.

She knocked the door of Punks house when a little girl who she assumed was Punks little sister answered the door.

"April?" Elena smiled.

"Yeah." AJ said, she looked just like Punk.

"Come in." She said, letting AJ in and shutting the door behind her, "He's in the living room." Elena smiled.

"Ok." AJ said, walking into the living room to see Punk laughing at the TV.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Sorry…" Punk said switching the TV off not noticing AJ. "Hi." He smiled.

"So, what are we doing?" Elena said, walking in between the two teens.

"You can go up and play with your dolls." Punk said.

"But Phil…"

"Go…" Punk said.

"No no…" AJ said, "It's alright, she can stay down here. How about you show me what dolls you have?" AJ said.

"Yeah." Elena nodded, glaring at her brother as she ran upstairs to get her dolls.

"Now she thinks you like her, she's going to annoy you all night." He laughed, sitting back down on the couch with AJ.

"I don't mind. I'd prefer that than sitting in my room myself." She said.

_Later on…_

Punk stayed on the couch, watching TV while AJ and Elena sat on the floor, talking about the different kinds of dolls and brushing their hair.

"Hey, have you had dinner?" Punk asked AJ.

"No." AJ shook her head.

"Do you want pizza?" He asked.

"I have no money with me." AJ said.

"My treat." Punk smiled.

"Ok, eh… I like any pizza." She smiled.

"Ok, I'll get pineapple then." Punk joked.

"Phil." AJ laughed.

Punk just laughed, walking out the room to go phone pizza. He couldn't help think that he was AJ's escape from everything. He found it cute.

_Later that night…_

All three of them had finished the pizza and Punk had put Elena to sleep while AJ waited downstairs, sitting on the couch.

Punk came back into the living room and sat down beside her where there was an awkward silence but AJ needed to break it with a question that was on her mind for a long time.

"Why do you think people hate me so much?" She asked Punk.

"Jealous, bored, I don't know, people can be cruel for no reason some time." Punk said.

"So why did you decide to treat me nicely?" She asked Punk, looking into his eyes.

"Because you don't deserve to be treated badly. The way people just say shit about you on the bus, online, it must suck, plus you have no one else." Punk said.

"So you feel sorry for me?" AJ questioned.

"No, I don't feel sorry for you. I just want to help you. You're clearly lost and alone. Plus, you're such an amazing girl, I don't know why people don't like you." Punk said, staring into AJ's eyes.

The two kept silent. AJ couldn't believe how much Punk liked her, no one had ever treated her nicer than he had these past few days, not even her own mother. Their eyes kept on each other as they inched together, getting closer and closer when…

"Phil, I'm home." Reyanne said, walking in the door.

Punk quickly pulled away from AJ, as she done the same.

"You two ok?" Reyanne asked, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." April smiled.

"You can stay longer if you like." Reyanne said, "Don't let me spoil it."

"I would, but I promised my mom I'd be home just after dark. Thanks for having me again Mrs Brooks, goodbye Phil." She smiled to Punk, walking out the door, not even giving Punk a chance to ask if she wanted walked home.

"Did I frighten her?" Reyanne looked at her son.

Punk just looked at the TV, thinking about what would have happened if his mom didn't come in.

AJ walked home smiling. A boy had never wanted to be near her never mind kiss her. That's what Phil was trying to do. There was no doubt about it, but then she thought about it. Did she really want to ruin a good friendship by being more serious with Phil. She didn't know if she could sacrifice the relationship she had with him now. Plus, they didn't really know each other still, not fully anyway.

Maybe in good time, things would work out, but right now, she needed him as a friend more than anything.

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

_The next day at school…_

"Excuse me." Punk said, stopping a girl from going into the girls toilets in school.

"What?" The girl said, looking Punk up and down, chewing her gum loudly.

"Can you get April out?" Punk asked.

"Do it yourself." The girl said.

"I would but the sign says GIRLS toilets." Punk said. Dumb bitch, he thought.

"Fine." The girl said, walking into the toilets.

"Listen up whore." She said, knocking the door cubicle AJ was in, "Some jerk wants to speak to you. Someone finally wants to speak to you." She laughed.

"Or he just wants her little ass." A girl added, facing the mirror, doing her make up.

"Or he just wants you to hurry up!" Punk shouted into the toilet.

April quickly opened the door, walking past all the laughing girls and out to where Phil was.

"What?" She said.

"Sit with me in the cafeteria." Punk said.

"No." AJ said, going to walk back into the toilet when Punk stopped her.

"Please." He said, taking hold of her arm.

AJ looked at him. "Fine." She said, "Let me get my bag." AJ said, walking back into the toilets, getting her bag and coming out to see her being surrounded by all the girls.

"Where you going?" A girl said.

"Out of here." AJ said, going to walk out when two girls jumped in front of her.

"Where? To play with your little boyfriend round the back of the building?" A girl added.

"No… please just let me go…" AJ said.

"Oh no no no…" A girl said, grabbing Aprils hair, dragging her into a toilet cubicle by it and forcing her head down into the toilet.

"Dirty little whore." She spat, letting AJ back up, her face soaking as well as the top of her hair.

The girls walked out the toilet, looking at Punk still standing waiting, "You might want to go get a towel." One of them laughed, walking away.

Punk walked into the girls toilets, locking it behind him so know one would know he was there. He walked down the cubicles until he saw April sitting down beside one, her hair soaked as well as her face.

"April…"

"Can you pass me my bag." AJ chocked out, crying in the process.

"Here." Punk said, taking his PE top out his bag and crouching down beside her, wiping her face for her, "You're ok." Punk said, hugging her as she leant her head against his chest.

"And that's why I stay in here for lunch." She cried.

"Shh, don't speak." Punk said, hugging her tightly.

_Later that day…_

"How was school honey?" Reyanne asked as Punk came home from school, dumping his bag at the door and walking into the kitchen where Elena was, doing her homework while his mom was helping her.

"April got her head flushed down the toilet." Punk said.

"She didn't…" Reyanne said in disbelief as Elena giggled.

"Elena that isn't funny." Punk said in a serious tone.

"Phil we need to do something about this. Has Aprils mother not told the school?" Reyanne said, standing up.

"I guess not." Punk said.

"Ok, the main thing is to just be there for her. Comfort her." Reyanne said.

"Yeah, well her mom's out of town for the next few nights and I sort of told her I would stay with her. Over night." Punk said.

"I don't think so Phil." Reyanne said.

"Why?" Punk said, "It's clear she can't be alone right now." Punk said.

"You are not staying over at a girl's house, just you two in the house. No." Reyanne said.

"Oh please, what do you thinks going to happen?" Punk said.

"I said no Phil." Reyanne said.

"Fine, I'll just stay awake the full night, thinking about how she's all alone, maybe she's going to run away, maybe she's going to kill herself…"

"Philip!" Reyanne shouted.

"What? She has no one! Not even her own mother." Punk shouted back, it wasn't like him and his mom to shout. He grabbed his bag and ran upstairs, going into his room and slamming the door behind him.

_Later that night…_

Reyanne tip toed upstairs and into Punks room, noticing he was sleeping on top of the covers still with his clothes on. She tapped him slightly, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Huh… what?" Punk said, opening his eyes.

"Go pack your bag." She said.

"Why? We're not leaving are we?" Punk said.

"No, you can go stay with April." Reyanne said.

"Really?" Punk said, sitting up.

"Yeah, just promise me something?" She said.

"What? Anything?" Punk said.

"Don't go do something stupid, you know what I'm talking about." Reyanne said.

"I won't. I'm her friend mom, not boyfriend." Punk said.

"Ok, keep it that way." Reyanne said, "And no cutting school. Make sure you get up in time." She said.

"Ok ok." Punk said, grabbing a bag from underneath his bed, throwing clothes in it.

**REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey." AJ said, letting Punk into her house. Punk noticed she was already in her pyjama's and her hair was tied up in a bobble.

"Hi." Punk smiled, "I like the pyjama's." Punk chuckled, looking at the pyjama top with a monkey wearing a party hat.

"You do, I thought it was a bit too happy for my kind of style." She laughed, taking his bag and walking into the living room.

"Can I put the fire on, it's freezing in here." Punk said, rubbing his arms.

"My mom says not too… yeah go on." She said, remembering her mom wasn't here.

Punk thankfully switched the fire on and sat down on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'd really like to sleep." She smiled.

"I'm glad you invited me over." He laughed.

"Sorry." She said, "It's been a long day." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, apart from having to wash my hair about 5 times." She sighed.

Punk just looked at her both his eyes went to somewhere else on her body. Her arms.

"What's that on your arms?" He asked.

Dammit, AJ thought. She had short sleeved pyjamas on. How could she forget.

Punk gently took her wrists, turning them around to see cuts along her arms.

"Why do you do it?" He asked.

"Eases the pain I guess." She said.

"Why don't you talk to your mom about these things?" Punk asked.

"Believe me I've tried." She said, "She cares more about her cigarettes and work." She said, rolling her eyes, "I'm eh… I'm going to go to bed, you don't mind do you?" She asked.

"No, on you go." Punk said, watching her stand up and go to walk away when he got up his courage.

"Unless…" He said as she turned around.

"Unless?" She said confused.

"Unless you want to, try getting to sleep beside me, you know… while I watch TV." Punk said, if she said no he'd feel so embarrassed.

"I'd really like that." AJ nodded, walking towards him and hugging him tightly. Maybe she would actually get some sleep tonight.

"Ok, well… you get comfy and I'll get some blankets and pillows." Punk said, standing up and going into her room. Since AJ didn't have a staircase in her house, her bedroom was right beside the living room. He didn't realise how small the house was inside. It looked massive from the outside.

He grabbed some pillows and blankets from her bed, stopping to look around her, what he thought was boring and plain room. He quickly walked back, passing her pillow and blanket.

"I don't know which way you want to lie or what…" He said, feeling a bit stupid.

"Why don't you lie down." She said.

"Ok…" Punk said, he figured his basketball shorts and his ramones t-shirt would just have to do for pyjamas. He placed the pillow down, lying down on the surprisingly roomy couch. He watched AJ turn all the lights off and lock the door, the only light and noise was from the TV and fire.

"And I, being my small self, fit in here." AJ said, lying down on the couch beside Punk, her eyes meeting his neck.

"And now what…" Punk said.

"Now… we sleep." She said, her arm wrapping around him as she buried her face into his chest.

"Ok… goodnight April." Punk said, wrapping his arm around her.

_The next morning…_

April was disturbed by feeling Punk tap her the next morning.

"What?" She grumbled.

"We need to go to school." Punk said, as much as he was comfy and warm, he did remember his mom saying he needed to go.

"I'm not going anywhere." AJ said.

"C'mon April." Punk said.

"Look, my mom isn't in, she won't find out, neither will yours, either you go in and leave me hear, or you stay and keep me company, either way, I'm not going in." She said, why would she when no one would find out.

Punk thought about it. AJ was right, no one would find out if they cut school and quite frankly, he'd much prefer sleeping here beside April. What his mom didn't know, wouldn't kill her.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble…"

"Shh, this has been the best sleep I've had in a long time, stop talking." AJ said.

"Ok mom." Punk joked, not speaking and cuddling AJ again.

_Later that day…_

Both of them finally decided to get up, but it wasn't til after noon. AJ decided that she wanted to have a pyjama day, but what she really wanted to know, was the answers to some questions that she had for Phil.

"So, your old school, what was it like?" AJ asked, sitting on the couch with Punk who was looking through his phone, the TV was on in the background.

"Better than this one anyway." He answered.

"Did you have any friends there?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was so mad when my mom said we were moving, but I guess it brought me to you." He smiled.

"Did you… have any, you know…"

"Girlfriends?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." AJ said.

"Yeah actually. I did." Punk said.

"You did…" AJ said, she was a little surprised, but then she thought about it, who wouldn't want to date him, he was sweet, kind, gentle and he was attractive.

"You're shocked that a guy like me had a girlfriend." He laughed.

"Well yeah, you just don't seem the type to date." She said.

"Well there you go." He said, turning his attention back to his phone.

"What was she like?" AJ asked, curious.

"Eh… she was like you in some ways I guess. Wasn't very popular, pretty, funny and sweet." Punk smiled.

"How long did you date for?" AJ asked, crossing her legs.

"Nearly two years." He replied with a smile.

"Woah." AJ said.

"What?" He laughed.

"That's a lot of years." She said.

"I know." Punk said.

"What was her name?" She asked.

"Paige." Punk said.

"That's an unusual name." She said, "So… you're not a… you know… not a…"

"Virgin?" Punk spoke loudly.

"Yeah." AJ said.

"No." Punk said truthfully.

"Wouldn't your mom kill you." She laughed.

"Probably, but she doesn't need to find out." He laughed.

"I really didn't expect you to…"

"To what? Have had sex? Or a girlfriend?" He said.

"No, I just… well yeah." She said.

"It's fine. I take it you've never really had a boyfriend or anything like that?" He said.

"Nope. Never even been kissed." She admitted with honesty. It used to embarrass her about the fact she'd never been with a boy, but now she didn't even care.

"It'll come. Just make sure it's with someone you really like, and not someone who's just using you." He said.

"I will." She smiled, "Do you want something to eat?" She asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what you got?" He asked, following her into the kitchen.

**Interesting facts about Punk there. REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So when's your mom back?" Punk asked, slouching down in the couch with a bag of crisps, AJ doing the same, both of them watching TV.

"Not until a few days." AJ replied.

"And she just leaves you?" Punk said.

"Yeah pretty much." She laughed.

"Anytime she annoys you or anything, you can come sleep on my couch, my mom wouldn't mind." Punk said.

"Thanks." AJ smiled.

"So you really haven't been kissed?" Punk said.

"Really? I bet you that's been bothering you since I told you." AJ laughed.

"Well yeah it has, you're such a pretty girl, I don't get it." He said.

"You think I'm petty." AJ said, looking at her nails nervously.

"Well yeah, you are." Punk said looking into AJ's eyes.

"You know, it's really nice to hear that, no one has ever… no one has ever cared about me…" AJ said, starting to fill up with tears.

"AJ you don't need to cry…"

"Just let me speak." AJ said, "All my life, I've had to keep problems to myself. I don't have any brothers or sisters. My mom hardly pays any attention to me. You, I feel like I can tell you everything. That no matter what you'd never leave me and Phil, you have no idea how good that feels, just to have that one person, even if it is just one, I'm glad you came when you did. Maybe I wouldn't have been here if you didn't come." AJ said.

"What are you talking about?" Punk said confused.

"I was planning to kill myself." AJ cried, "Before you came, I wanted to end my life. I was going to overdose myself. I had bought the pills, it was just a matter of time, but… you saved me I guess." AJ said.

"Why would you want to end your life. It's the only one you'll have." Punk said.

"Trust me, if you lived the life I have, you'd want to kill yourself too. Believe me." AJ said.

"You just have to be strong." Punk said.

"Strong? I have no strength left." AJ said, turning around to be met by Punks lips on her own. Her eyes popped open in shock as Punk started kissing her. She didn't know what to do? She didn't know how to kiss someone, but then… everything just started to go smoothly, surprisingly to Punk, AJ kissed like a natural, which gave him all the more urge to continue.

"Do you really want to do this?" Punk said through kissing her.

"You're making me forget about everything, so yes." AJ said, going back to kissing him.

"We have no protection." Punk said, still mumbling while kissing her.

"I'm on birth control." AJ said as Punk pulled fully away.

"Woah, I thought you weren't sexually active?" Punk said.

"I'm not." AJ said confused.

"So what are you on birth control for then?" He said.

"It's not just for… you're such an idiot, girls stuff." AJ said.

"Alright alright." Punk said, pressing his lips back against hers, picking her up from the couch and walking into her bedroom, placing her on the bed.

"You have no idea how nervous I am." AJ said, her heart was beating right out her chest.

"Don't be." Punk said, he wanted AJ to feel as calm as possible as she could.

Punk didn't know where to start, so he started by taking his t-shirt off. Moving on and taking AJ's off. He watched as she nervously looked him in the eye, making sure she knew what he was about to do next, he reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it across the room.

If AJ wasn't nervous before, she was about to die of a panic attack. Why was he just staring at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothings wrong. Your… your beautiful." Punk said, he couldn't believe no one would want to be with this, stunning girl.

He unzipped her jeans, pulling them down her thin, but toned legs, throwing them across the room as well.

He gently sucked down on one of her breasts, watching her reaction at the same time.

AJ bit her lip and rolled her head back. This, right here was making her forget about everything, she was oblivious to everything bad, all she was focused on was Punk, it felt so good, the way it eased the pain away.

Punk then pulled his shorts away, hooking his fingers at AJ's panties, sliding them down her legs.

AJ had never been on show like this for anyone in her life, but she didn't feel one bit embarrassed or scared, she felt safe around Punk. Of course she was still nervous since she had no idea what to expect, but she still felt like it was right.

"This is going to hurt isn't it." AJ said.

"Might do, depends on how…" Punk stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

"How what?" AJ said.

"How tight you are." Punk said. "Usually girls panic during their first time and they don't relax, so it makes them tighter." Punk said.

"How would you know?" AJ said.

"Because I've done this before." He said.

"Ok, well… what are you waiting for?" AJ said, not wanting to lose the atmosphere that they had.

"If it's too sore or whatever, just tell me." Punk said, lining himself up with AJ.

"O…" AJ didn't get to finish as she felt Punk enter inside her.

"Relax." Punk said, feeling how nervous she was from inside, literally.

"Just move." AJ said, not caring, she was in a different world now. At least she wasn't a virgin anymore.

Punk nodded, moving in and out of her. He forgot how good it felt from the last time he done this with a girl.

AJ soon noticed the pain turning to pleasure and felt herself moaning, clawing at Punks back.

"Why haven't I done this before…" AJ moaned.

"Shh, stop talking." Punk said, kissing her neck as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Kiss me." AJ moaned.

Punk moved up from her neck and kissed her lips softly.

AJ moaned into the kiss, if she knew this was how to forget about everything, she would have done it ages ago. Now all the pain at the start had disappeared and it was pleasure, rising from her core.

Punk couldn't help the moans escaping his mouth if he tried, this felt a lot better than the last time, he wasn't nervous one bit, he felt like he could do anything in front of AJ.

"Punk..." AJ said, her nails clawing at his back as she leant up, kissing him again.

"April…" Punk moaned, "You feel so good…" Punk said, increasing his pace of thrusting in and out of her.

"Punk… I'm so…" AJ had to stop speaking when she felt all the pleasure, build into one big heap as she tumbled out Punks name loudly, reaching her release, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Punk shortly followed after, edging him on with AJ's reaction. He collapsed on top of her, his forehead coated with a thin layer of sweat.

AJ didn't even feel awkward after it like she thought she would.

"Thank you." AJ said, watching Punk lift his head.

"No need to thank me." Punk said, leaning his head back down. He didn't feel one ounce of regret, he clearly took all the pain away from AJ and if that kept her going til the next morning, then he would happily do it. He just didn't know where their friendship lied now.

**REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bit of a long, sad, upsetting chapter ahead folks! **

_A few weeks later…_

AJ and Punk funny enough didn't drift away or anything like that. If anything their hot encounter made them closer, but as friends. AJ thought since Punk knew her, inside and out, what was there to be scared about? She did think about asking Punk to sleep with her again, but she figured she'd just leave it. She was actually smiling now when she got up in the morning.

Reyanne was so pleased to see her son cheering up April, she'd seen such a change in her personality. From being a quiet, lonely little girl, to being almost part of her family. She was almost over every night, wither it was for dinner, or to do homework, or even just to watch a movie.

Punk was happy that AJ was happy and didn't mind that they slept together. He was comforting her, it wasn't like they shared this lust to be with each other forever, it was just a friend, helping out another friend.

Punk went into the school, Monday morning as everyone dreaded it and noticed April wasn't at school. He went outside at lunch and called her.

"Hello." AJ said, answering.

"Hey, why you not in?" Punk asked.

"Why did you say that?" AJ said, she sounded if she was about to start crying.

"Say what?" Punk asked.

"You… you said I gave you an STD. Online." AJ said.

"What?! No I didn't." Punk said.

"Well that's what it says. You posted it last night. You said, 'Can't believe I actually gave her a chance, the bitch gave me an STD. Dirty whore.' " AJ cried.

"AJ, I would never say that, I swear I never wrote that. Someone's hacked my profile." Punk said, "I'm coming round to your house right now." He said, not caring that he was going to miss the last two classes, he walked all the way home and into AJ's house, not even knocking the door and walking into her bedroom.

"Where's your laptop?" He asked.

"Over there." AJ said, pointing under her wardrobe.

Punk reached for it and opened it up, logging into his account and immediately going through his latest posts.

"I didn't write this AJ, you know I would never write that. Even if you did. But you didn't… who was it?" Punk said.

"I don't know. Look what everyone is saying about me now." AJ cried into her pillow.

Punk scrolled through the comments, "I'll delete the post and then all of the comments will delete. In fact I'm deleting the whole fucking thing." Punk said, he didn't need some jerks hacking his account and sending shit out about AJ, it made him really angry.

He deleted all the posts and terminated his account, shutting down the laptop, sitting on the floor.

"You should really delete yours too." Punk said.

"Why would someone do that though? How do people know we slept together?" AJ said, of course, everything was going too well like she suspected, it was only a matter of time before something went and happened.

"I don't know, maybe people just assume it because we're close, bitches at school probably." Punk said.

"Ok, am I still coming round to yours tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "Here come get a hug." Punk said opening his arms as AJ cuddled him tightly.

_Later that night…_

Punk was currently having his dinner, his little sister beside him, his mom facing him.

"What'd you learn at school today?" Reyanne asked.

"Nothing." Punk said, playing with his food, not feeling hungry in the slightest.

"What about a few weeks ago?" Reyanne said, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Punk said.

"Your school phoned, told me you weren't in school one of the days a few weeks ago. One of the days you were staying with April." Reyanne said.

Great Punk thought, this was the last thing he needed.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Punk said.

"Sorry would be good for starters. I trusted you Phil. I told you I'd only let you go if you got up for school the next morning. But you went against my rules." Reyannne said.

"I'm sorry." Punk mumbled.

"Go to your room. April isn't coming over tonight." Reyanne said.

"What? Mom that's not fair." Punk said.

"Go to your room now Phil." Reyanne said.

Punk just stood up, walking away from the table and upstairs, slamming his room door shut.

He sat on his bed when his phone started to light up, message after message after message.

All of them were unknown numbers, people from school that had managed to his number somehow and doing the same thing they done to April. Bullying him.

Punk looked at all the messages, some were calling him a loner, some were calling him gay, others called him a loser and disgusting because of the whole STD thing with April.

He was never the type to get upset or hurt by peoples comments, but these really stung. This wouldn't be happening right now if he hadn't of… if him and April never even, if they ever even knew each other.

He threw his phone away to the other side of the room, listening to a new message come in and in and in.

He didn't intend to get pulled into April's world, he just wanted to help her, but now, now he wished he never bothered.

_Later that night…_

Punk got up from sleeping, noticing that April should be coming round soon. He got his phone from the other side of the room, trying his best to ignore all the messages and sent April one, a very long one, one that he never thought he would have had to send to her.

He opened up his laptop, creating a new account and scrolling down, noticing everything was no piling on to him, as well as April.

_With AJ…_

AJ was lying in bed, her laptop on her stomach as she continued to see more and more hate fill her screen, but she was noticing something, she looked like she was dragging Punk down with her this time. Just then her phone went and she began reading the message from Punk.

_I didn't intend to get pulled into this the way its going. My mom found out about us dodging school, she's grounded me, she's never had to ground me before. Now I know how you feel, but… I don't think we can continue to be friends, I don't want this, you've got used to it, but I never wanted everyone to hate me, all I wanted was to help you, but things just don't work out the way we want them to, sorry April._

_Phil._

AJ dropped her phone and began to cry loudly. She stood up, leaning her head against the wall as she cried loudly, pulling her hair as she done it. She began to wreck her room, tearing jewellery boxes from the shelves, pulling the curtains down. She sat down on the bed, her hands shaking as she tied her hair up in a bobble. She took her laptop and clicked on the video cam, sitting it infront of her, clicking record.

She looked up and took a deep breath.

"I'm the real April Mendez…" She said, holding her tears back.

_With Punk…_

Punk noticed he had a new notification and seen it was from April, he clicked on it, lying on his stomach on bed, his laptop in front of him. He was surprised to see it was a video, but then it didn't look to good. He clicked on it and watched her as she sat on the bed, holding back her tears.

"_I'm the real April Mendez…" _She spoke. Punk looked in confusion at the video.

"_I don't know why everyone hates me so much." _AJ said, shrugging her shoulders in the video. Punk noticing how wrecked the room looked behind her.

"_But I guess I do, because now I hate me too…" _AJ said. Punk took his laptop and sat up, sitting it on his knee and watching.

"_And right now I don't see the reason for trying… for talking… or for breathing._" AJ spoke, emotion paining in her voice, _"I'm just done."_

"_So that's it I guess…" _She said, Punk watched her every movement in the video.

_With AJ…_

AJ had began to hold her breath, crouching down and standing back up fast, trying to lose a breath, she kept doing it and doing it until she was having to cough from losing so much oxygen.

_With Punk…_

"_So that's it I guess…" _She said, Punk watched her every movement in the video.

"_Bye." _She shrugged, walking over and closing the laptop.

Punk threw his laptop away, grabbing his shoes and running downstairs.

"Phil your grounded." Reyanne said.

"Mom, April just posted a video of herself and I'm really worried." Punk panicked.

"What? Slow down Phil." Reyanne said, standing up and walking towards her son.

"I think she's trying to kill herself." Punk said.

"Oh my god." Reyanne said, grabbing her jacket and running out the house, Phil behind her.

_With AJ…_

AJ had now began to feel dizzy and light headed by losing enough oxygen, she stumbled into the bathroom, opening the cabinet door and taking out the pills that she had got before Punk came into her life.

Struggling to find strength to get the stuck cap off.

_With Punk and Reyanne…_

Punk shot into AJ's house, his mom following behind. He ran into her room, noticing the laptop still up the way she had made the video, the room looked like it had been tipped upside down.

"Where is she?" Reyanne said.

"I don't know, phone the police." Punk said, beginning to hear noises from the bathroom.

He ran in, opening the door.

"I can't get the cap off." AJ said, sitting on the edge of the bath, trying to get the lid off the pills.

"AJ no, what are you doing." Punk said, trying to get the pills off her.

"No!" AJ shouted, tugging them in her hands from Punk when Punks mom came in the door.

AJ started crying loudly when the cap flew off the top and the pills went all over the floor.

"Look what you've done!" AJ shouted in Punks face.

"C'mon sweetie. You're ok. C'mon." Reyanne said, taking AJ in her arms, sinking down on the floor where AJ just cried loudly.

"I wanna die." She cried over and over again.

Punk leant against the wall and looked at her. He'd never seen someone so upset and depressed like her.

**Damn. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, the last chapter was based on the movie cyber bully, but the rest will be from my own mind. I just watched it a few days ago and I thought it would go really well with this story. Hope you liked it. Here is chapter 10.**

Punk and Reyanne sat in the waiting room in the hospital. Punk hadn't spoken the full time they were there. He was so worried about AJ, incase something was wrong, incase they hadn't got to her in time.

"Why would she do something like that?" Reyanne asked her son, "I thought she was starting to finally come out her shell." She said.

"I might have… I might have done something stupid." Punk said.

"What?" Reyanne said.

"I told her we couldn't be friends anymore." Punk said.

"Why would you do that Phil?" Reyanne asked.

Punk didn't want to tell his mom, because if he told her people were harassing him, then he'd have to tell her about the STD story, then he'd have to tell her that he slept with April, then he would probably get grounded until he was 30, but he knew that he had to. Things were getting too serious for him to lie.

"You're going to be so mad at me." Punk said.

"Why? Phil, what have you done?" Reyanne asked.

"I've not done anything. Well nothing that's wrong. When I stayed over at Aprils, we… we slept together." Punk said, not looking his mom in the eye. He couldn't.

"Phil." Reyanne said, shaking her head. "So you broke the only two rules I asked you not to break." Reyanne said, totally disappointed in her son.

"I'm sorry. I really am. She was upset. She, she wanted to." Punk said.

"Ok, so is that it?" Reyanne said.

"No, someone hacked my profile, sending out that I got an STD from her." Punk said.

"For crying out loud." Reyanne said, "You are shutting down all they stupid sites as soon as we go home. I want April to aswell." Reyanne said.

"I told April I didn't do it, but then when I went home last night, everyone started picking on me, calling me a loser for "hooking up" with April. Saying I'm disgusting because I got an STD from her." Punk said.

"So now you know how April feels on a daily basis." Reyanne said.

"That's when I told her that I didn't want to be friends anymore. I didn't want to get dragged into the same world as hers. So, I figured she thought she had no one. No point in trying." Punk said.

"Does her mother know about any of this?" Reyanne asked.

"I doubt it. She's never in. April practically lives there herself." Punk said.

"Her mom really needs to be informed about this." Reyanne said, just as a doctor approached them.

"Aprils doing ok, she's just a bit sleepy now from the anaesthetics we gave her, I'm afraid only one of you can go in." The doctor said.

"Phil, you can go. I'll wait out here." Reyanne said.

Phil just nodded and stood up, walking into the room where April was, lying in bed, her eyes hanging out her head, her skin pale white.

"Hey." He said.

"Why are you here?" She mumbled.

"To see if you're ok." Punk said.

"Why didn't you just leave me to die." AJ moaned.

"Because I care too much about you." Punk said.

"Why did you tell me we couldn't be friends anymore then?" AJ asked.

"I wasn't thinking, I was just confused, and everyone was calling me names, I guess I just blamed you for it. I'm sorry AJ." Punk said.

"It's ok. I'm glad you're here." AJ smiled, "Can you hug me?" She asked.

Punk nodded, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

"You really need to tell your mom about this April, it's gone too far now. You don't need to tell her, my mom can if you like." Punk said.

"Can I stay with you for a while? Just a few nights?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah. Of course." Punk said.

**REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

_A few days later…_

Reyanne made the caring decision to take a week off work, taking April and Phil out of school, making sure April stayed away from school and most of all her laptop.

April was on anti depression tablets that made her really sleepy so she mostly lay on Punks couch, sleeping or watching a movie. Reyanne had got in touch with Aprils mother and was planning on going around to speak with her later on night.

She watched in the living room as Punk crouched down beside a sleeping April, tucking her hair behind her ear and planting a kiss on her head. She knew there was more between them than just friends, she wasn't even surprised in the slightest when Punk told her they had slept together, she figured it would have happened regardless, she just hoped they were sensible enough when they done it.

"Phil I'm going to the shops, do you want anything?" Reyanne asked, coming into the living room.

"Get her some ice cream, I'm ok." Punk said.

"Ok, I'm going to meet with her mom tonight, so let's just hope for the best." Reyanne said, walking out the house and into her car.

_Later that night…_

Reyanne had already left for AJ's, she walked down the street and knocked on the door, seeing April's mother open the door, a cigarette in her hand.

"Come in. Your… your…" Lynn couldn't even remember the boys name April had told her about many times.

"Phil's mom." Reyanne smiled.

"Yeah. Phil. Come in." Lynn said, walking into the living room, Reyanne following close behind.

"So, is something up? She's not pregnant is she?" Lynn joked.

"No. No she's not." Reyanne said, trying her best to pretend to chuckle. "A few nights ago, April put up a video of herself on one of they social media sites, I don't know which one, but she said she was basically done with life." Reyanne said.

"What do you mean?" Lynn said.

"Well, she tried to commit suicide. Lucky Phil saw the video when he did, otherwise, we wouldn't have caught her in time." Reyanne said.

"April tried to commit suicide?" Lynn said. The funny thing was, she didn't even need convinced, she knew how depressed April was, she just chose to ignore it. She didn't realise how bad it was.

"I'm afraid so. She could really use her mom right now." Reyanne said.

"I've been so terrible to her." Lynn said, let out a cry.

Reyanne just looked at her as she began to break down.

"Ever since her dad left us. I just, I stopped paying attention to her. I'm such a terrible mother." Lynn said, putting her hands in her head.

"Hey, it's not easy being a mom. I know, especially when you have to do it alone. I have a 17 year old and a 5 year old. Two different dads who have both left me. It's tough, but you still need to look after them." Reyanne said.

"I can't believe I chose to ignore her. Maybe if I listened to her she wouldn't have… this is all my fault." Lynn sighed.

"It's not. It's no ones. She was just in a bad place, but we can get her out of it." Lynn said.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Lynn asked.

"She's staying at my house for a few nights, I think she wants to be with Phil, she's on anti-depressing tablets, they make her quite sleepy so she hasn't really being doing much." Reyanne said.

"Could you tell her that I'd really like to see her." Lynn said, wiping her tears.

"I'd be happy too. I'm sorry I had to tell you about all this." Reyanne said, standing up.

"Someone had to." Lynn said, walking Reyanne out.

_Later that night…_

"Phil, I'm home." Reyanne said, walking in the house to see Punk watching the TV and April still sleeping.

"She woke for a drink, then she fell back asleep again." Punk said.

"That's ok. She'll be tired." Reyanne said, sitting down beside April, stroking her silky brown hair, "I'll tell her in the morning."

"How did it go?" Punk asked.

"Good, she was upset of course, but she wants AJ back home tomorrow." Reyanne said.

"Ok." Punk said.

Reyanne looked at her son, she just needed to know one thing before she went upstairs to bed.

"Phil, do you have feelings for April?" Reyanne asked, sitting back down.

"What do you mean feelings?" Punk asked.

"Feelings Phil, did you feel anything when you both…" Reyanne said.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Punk said.

"Please, I want to know." Reyanne said.

"Well yeah I guess, but she doesn't need me to be her boyfriend, she needs me to be her friend." Punk said.

"So you do have feelings for her?" Reyanne said as Phil just nodded.

"You should tell her how you feel. Maybe who knows, she might feel the same." Reyanne said, "Goodnight son." She said, kissing Phil on the head and walking away to bed.

"You have feelings for me?" April said, turning around and looking at Punk.

**REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Well yeah, I care about you April." Punk said.

"I care about you too Phil." AJ said, sitting up on the couch.

"I just think you need a friend right now." Punk said.

"You'll always be my friend. Wither we take our relationship further or not, you'll always be my friend." AJ said.

"You'll always be my friend too. I'm just scared incase I hurt you, I don't want you to go do what you did a few nights ago." Punk said.

"You could never hurt me." AJ said, walking over and sitting beside him, facing him, looking deeply into his eyes. She pressed her lips softly against his and he didn't stop her. She cupped his cheeks as she kissed him, leaning down on the couch on top of him.

"Hold me. Tell me everything will get better." AJ said, pulling away and resting her head on his chest.

"Everything will get better April, I promise." Punk said, kissing her head.

_The next morning…_

Reyanne woke up the next morning, walking into the living room where she aw'd at the sight of Punk and AJ sleeping on the couch together, as much as she killed to disturb it, she had to tell April about her mother wanting her back.

"Phil…" Reyanne said, tapping her son lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Punk said, his eyes still shut as he held on to April.

"Can you go get your sister up while I have a talk with April." Reyanne said.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, getting up as AJ started to open her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She moaned.

"He'll be back in a minute sweetie. I just need to talk to you." Reyanne said.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" AJ asked, sitting up straight on the couch.

"Well last night, I visited your mom. She feels awful about this whole thing and blames herself for what you done. She really wants to see you." Reyanne said.

"She does?" AJ said, it wasn't like her mom to care about anything she done.

"Yeah. So you can get your things together and I'll take you over tonight." Reyanne said.

"Ok." April nodded.

"But, you know where me and Phil are if you need us, please don't do anything like that again, your loved too much." Reyanne said.

"By who?" AJ chuckled.

"Your mom… Phil." Reyanne said, "Just, don't bottle things up in your mind, talk to us, me or Phil, tell us what's wrong, bottling it up will only make it worse." Reyanne said.

AJ just nodded, "Thanks for helping me Mrs Brooks. You've been more of a mom to me than my actual mom. Phil is lucky to have you." AJ smiled.

"It's what I'm here for." Reyanne said, hugging AJ tightly.

_Later that night…_

"I'll eh… I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Punk said.

"I doubt I'll be in, you can come over after though." AJ smiled, about to leave Punks house.

"Phil's still grounded." Reyanne said.

"Why are you grounded?" AJ said, letting out a small chuckle.

"I found out about you and Phil cutting school a few weeks ago. I guess I can let it slip." Reyanne said.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow after school then." Punk smiled.

"Ok." AJ nodded, she would have kissed him if it wasn't for Reyanne standing beside her. She walked out the house and along to her own, opening the gate and walking in where her mom was cooking what smelt like her favourite soup.

"Mom…" AJ said.

"April." Lynn said, stopping everything she was doing and hugging her daughter tightly, "I'm so sorry April, I'm so so sorry." Lynn said, hugging her daughter, she couldn't imagine what she would have done if Phil and Reyanne didn't get to her in time.

"It's ok mom." AJ said, finally getting the comfort she needed from her mom.

"I've ran you a bath, you pyjamas are in the bathroom, when you come out you can have a bowl of soup." She smiled.

"Ok, thank you." AJ said.

"Talk to me April, I know I made it hard for you, but now, now I understand the consequences of ignoring a child can do, please, please don't feel alone. I love you." Lynn said, kissing her daughters head.

"I love you too mom." AJ smiled, walking into her room where the last time she was in it was a complete tip, but her mom had tidied it all up. AJ closed her room door and grabbed her laptop from under her bed, opening it up and seeing all the notifications she had on the video that she posted just before she tried to kill herself.

_Bye whore.  
Psycho is going to try kill herself.  
She hates herself, bless her.  
Have fun in heaven bro.  
_

April just went to settings and pressed the 'terminate account' button. She freely clicked it. She didn't need these idiots in her life, especially when they couldn't even say things to her face, well most of them anyway.

She would now only use her laptop for school projects and to talk to Phil on instant message. No stupid social media sites, they were a waste of her time now.

She placed the laptop under her bed and went into the bathroom for her bath that was waiting on her.

_With Punk…_

"Did you tell her how you feel?" Reyanne asked, sitting on the couch with Punk beside her.

"Didn't have to. She over heard us speaking." Punk said.

"Well what did she say? Are the feelings mutual?" She asked, she knew Phil wouldn't really be comfortable talking about things like that, but she wanted to know, she didn't want to see her son get hurt as well.

"I think so. She kissed me after it." Punk said.

"So what now? Do you want to continue being friends or do you want to come away from that?" Reyanne asked.

"I told her I'd still be her friend regardless, but I don't know, I really like her, I just… I'm scared in case things don't work out and I hurt her, look what happened when I told her I couldn't be her friend anymore, she went and tried to kill herself." Punk said.

"I know, but she was just in a bad place all together, things just got too much for her, maybe you should ask her out on a date." Reyanne said, nudging Punk in the ribs, not hard of course.

"I don't know." Punk said shaking his head.

"Remember Paige? You two started off like you and April and things worked out not too bad for you both." Reyanne said.

"I know, but look how me and Paige ended." Punk said.

"What? You think April would cheat on you?" Reyanne raised her eyebrows.

Of course Punk lied to April when he said him and Paige stopped dating because he had to move house, truth was Paige cheated on Punk and Punk was devastated, as was Reyanne, her son was so hurt.

"No, just let me think about it." Punk said.

"You've never had a friend like April, who you spend most your days with, who you know everything about her. Plus, friends don't sleep together Phil, that's all I'm saying." Reyanne said, standing up and walking away leaving Punk in his thoughts.

**REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Keep the REVIEWS coming. I'd like to say a thank you to 'LeCrazz' for the awesome REVIEWS. They really make my day, as well as all the other ones. So keep them coming! I might even start posting the best REVIEW that I get with the next chapters. So please, keep REVIEWING. **_The next day…_

Punk knocked the door of AJ's house after a horrible day at school, walking the halls alone. People asking him when April's funeral was, it was sick.

"Phil?" Lynn said, making sure this was the boy who had been helping April during the hard times.

"Yeah, is April there?" Punk asked.

"She's in her room sleeping, you can go in." Lynn smiled.

"I don't want to wake her." Punk said.

"I'm awake! Come in." April shouted from her bedroom. Punk just chuckled and walked into the house.

"Here, let me take your jacket." Lynn said, taking Punks jacket off him.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, walking on into Aprils bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." She smiled, sitting in bed with her laptop.

"What are you doing on that? Don't look at the things they've been saying! It'll only make you worse and then…"

"Woah, I'm only doing history homework." AJ said, turning the laptop around to him, "I deleted everything last night. Had enough of it." She said, shutting the laptop down and putting it on the floor, "So, how was school?" She asked.

"It was ok." Punk said.

"I should be back in a few days." AJ smiled.

"You look really happy for some reason." Punk laughed, "Not that that's a bad thing, I'm glad you seem happy." Punk said.

"I figured last night. I don't need anyone else in my life, I have my mom, she finally listens to me, I have you and that's all I need. People can call me anything they like but I know, I don't need them." AJ smiled.

"Someone's had a change of mind." Punk said.

AJ just smiled and went to peck him on the cheek when Punk turned around and faced her, their faces inches away from each other.

"Tell me to stop. And I will." Punk said, leaning in and capturing his lips with AJ's. AJ didn't even think about asking him to stop, in fact, if her mom wasn't in the house, she would have asked him for more.

"What was that for?" AJ asked after a few minutes of kissing.

"I guess I lied about saying I wanted to be just friends." Punk said.

"What are you saying then?" AJ said.

"I don't know why, but I feel happier around you, happier than what I am around my own family, you seem to make me forget about everything, but when I'm not with you, all I do is think about you." Punk said, "I'd really like to take you out some time." Punk said, his stomach doing summer saults.

"On a… on a date?" AJ said, not sure if she was getting the right idea.

"Yeah." Punk said looking at the ground.

AJ tilted his chin to look at her, "I'd love that." She said, kissing him again. She could get used to kissing him, it was like a drug.

"G-Good." Punk said, pulling away, "How about tomorrow night?" Punk asked.

"Tomorrow night it is." AJ smiled.

"Well I… I guess I'll see you then." Punk said, standing up.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, walking him out and through to the front door.

"Phil, you aren't staying for dinner?" Lynn asked, watching Punk put his jacket on.

"No sorry, I have to go home and watch my sister, my moms going out. But, I'll see you tomorrow April." Punk smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

Lynn watched and smiled from the kitchen.

"See you then." AJ smiled, why was she now feeling nervous in front of Punk.

AJ closed the door and turned to her mom, "So…" Lynn smiled.

"Date, tomorrow night." AJ smiled.

"April, that's wonderful." Lynn smiled, hugging her daughter. Her and April sat up all night talking and April happened to slip that she really liked Punk, not in a friend way but more than that, Lynn suggested that Phil might like her back, so she was over the moon for her daughter.

AJ walked in to her room and closed the door, sinking into her bed and sighing good naturedly.

**REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Best REVIEW from the last chapter goes to…**

'**Jonesamari715' who wrote-**

**That was awesome and I love how the mother is back in her life and hope you update soon.**

**Thanks and keep REVIEWING! **

_The next night…_

"April… aren't you going to… dress up a little?" Lynn said, watching her daughter walk out her room, her skinny jeans on, a skull t-shirt and her leather jacket, along with her chucks of course.

"He likes me like this." AJ smiled.

"Ok, here's some money." Lynn said, passing April some dollars. "If you meet anyone from school just walk away. Be safe." Lynn said, hugging her daughter, "And have a good time."

"Thanks, I will." AJ smiled, walking out the house when she seen Punk already standing there. His jeans and ramones top on, along with his cubs cap.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi, you look lovely." Punk said.

"Why thank you, you look not to bad yourself." AJ nudged him.

"Thanks." Punk said, both of them beginning to walk away from AJ's house.

"Where are we going?" AJ asked.

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" Punk said, he hadn't really thought about where he was going to take AJ, god he was such an embarrassment.

"Eh, how about we just go a walk?" AJ suggested.

"A walk where?" Punk said.

"I want to show you something. Just walk with me." AJ smiled, she didn't know wither to reach for Punks hand, she didn't know if he would flinch, or pull his hand away, but she stopped thinking when Punk already took her hand with his, walking along the road.

_Later on…_

After walking for what felt like ages, AJ pulled him into the woods.

"Eh, do you know where we're going. I mean, this isn't really a date." Punk laughed.

"I know, just trust me." AJ said as Punk nodded.

She guided him through the forest until they were met by a little cave type thing. Punk was a little confused.

"What is this?" Punk said.

"I used to come here sometimes. I would run all the way here and just sit in it, for hours." Punk said.

"What's inside it?" He asked.

"Go in." AJ said.

Punk walked into it since it wasn't a tiny whole in the ground, it was actually pretty big and warm, then he started to notice the stoned walls of it.

"You drew this?" Punk asked, looking at all the drawings on the walls.

"Yeah, I'd come here and add bits to it every night." AJ said.

"This is pretty good." Punk said, looking around.

"It used to be my escape, but now I don't need to escape from anything. Because I have you." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him, she just couldn't help herself.

Punk kissed her back but pulled back when he got an idea, "This is too good to ignore." Punk said, looking around at the walls. "We should get paint, different pastels, colour it all in." Punk said.

AJ looked around, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. "You're right, we should do something with this." AJ said.

"Every day after school." Punk said.

"What?" AJ said confused.

"We'll come here every day after school, I'll buy some paint." Punk said.

"You really want to do this?" AJ laughed.

"Yeah, look at this." Punk said, pointing to some of AJ's drawings. "It's amazing." Punk said.

"Thanks." AJ smiled to the ground.

"But I'm really hungry now, so… can we go something to eat?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, c'mon." AJ smiled, grabbing his hand.

_A few weeks later…_

AJ and Punk every day after school went to the cave, adding different parts to it until it began to go dark outside, it was starting to look really cool, AJ managed to face school with a smile on her face now and not only was Punk pleased, but so was Reyanne and especially Lynn.

"Hey…" AJ said as she felt punk roll the paint roller down her back. Lucky she had an old baggy top and sweats on. She dipped her brush in the green paint and put it over punks face.

Punk dropped his paint brush, lifting AJ up and tickling her.

"Stop it… Punk." AJ giggled loudly.

Punk grabbed a paint brush and dipped it in the red paint, brushing it down AJ's face and laughing.

"Now we're even." He said, letting her go.

"Look at the state of us." AJ laughed, looking at her clothes covered in paint.

"What? We're having fun." Punk laughed.

"Fun." AJ smiled, dropping her paint brush and wrapping her arms around Punks neck, leaning up and kissing him deeply. Punk picked her up, her legs circling around his waist as he pressed her against the non painted wall, kissing her neck, dodging the splashes of paint that were on it.

AJ hissed at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue trailing around her neck, it only gave her an urge to have more of Punk.

"We can't do this in here AJ." Punk said.

"Sure we can." AJ said, jumping down and going over to the entrance of the cave, pulling a large stone over it, leaving enough light in so they could see each other.

"Where did that come from?" Punk said.

"Doesn't matter. Now you can give me what I want." AJ said, pulling his t-shirt, guiding him towards her. She jumped back up on him as he walked to the back of the cave.

**REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The best REVIEW from the last chapter goes to…**

'**risk outreach' who said…**

**Love them together so glad AJ is doing better now yay update soon.**

**Thank you and keep REVIEWING! **

"We better get going, it's already dark." AJ said, putting her top on, watching Punk do his belt on his jeans.

"I know." Punk laughed, putting his t-shirt on and tidying up all the paint on the floor, putting them to the back of the cave and covering them with a white sheet.

"C'mon." He said, taking AJ's hand and walking out the cave, walking home.

Punk walked AJ all the way to her gate, making sure she would get home safely, "Listen, my moms out tomorrow night, you can come over if you like." Punk smiled.

"Yeah ok." AJ nodded, "Goodnight." AJ smiled, kissing him on the lips softly.

"Goodnight AJ." Punk smiled as he watched her walk into her house, giving him one final smile before going into her house.

_The next day…_

Finally it was Friday, Punk and AJ were going straight to the cave, adding more paint to it, then going to Punks house for the night. AJ dumped her bag outside the cave and walked in, just wanting to burst into a fit of tears.

"What's wrong?" Punk said, taking his bag off his back and walking into the cave. Looking around the walls, vandalised walls with words like 'Whore' 'Sket' 'Skank' 'Kill yourself' Covering all of the walls AJ had spent almost years trying to finish, finally getting it painted with Punks help.

"Aww, upset?" A group of girls said, standing at the entrance of the cave.

"I'm going to kill you." AJ said, going to attack one of the girls when Punk held her back.

"What? Like you tried to kill yourself. Soon enough, Phil over here is going to realise there's more to a woman than what you are, and you're going to end up all alone again." The girl laughed, "C'mon girls."

AJ watched as they all walked away. She sank to her knees and started to cry into her hands.

"C'mon…" Punk said, crouching down, "They're not worth it." Punk said.

"It's all ruined." AJ cried.

"We'll fix it. I promise." Punk said, hugging her tightly as she cried. Again, she knew things were too good to be true.

_Later that night…_

AJ phone her mom, telling her that she was staying over at Phil's and that she'd be home in the morning. She needed Phil's comforting right now more than anything.

She was currently lying in Phil's bed, on his laptop going through his account to see what people were seeing, while Punk sat on the floor doing his homework.

"Great, now they're saying I'm some sort of prostitute and I'm pregnant." AJ said, closing the laptop over.

"What? My mom checks my page. What if she thinks you're actually pregnant." Punk said, taking the laptop and looking at it all.

"She'd know better to believe things from the internet." AJ said.

"True." Punk said.

"I'm so fed up. I might just leave school, find a job somewhere." AJ said.

"It's a bit early to leave school." Punk said.

"Well I'm nearly 18 soon, plus, you can leave when you're 16, god knows why I never left then." AJ said.

"But to get a good job you need a good education." Punk said.

"I don't even care, if it keeps me away from everyone, then I don't care." AJ said.

"Just think about it before you make your decision." Punk said.

"I will." AJ smiled, "I'm going to get my pyjamas on." AJ said, getting up and taking her pyjamas from her bag, walking out the room and into the bathroom to get changed.

She came back into see Punk already under the covers, having moved over to give AJ space. Punk knew his mom wouldn't really mind, as long as they weren't, you know what…

AJ shimmied into bed, cuddling Punks bare chest. "Why would they do that? What do they get out of it?" AJ said, referring to the cave incident.

"I don't know. To make you mad probably." Punk said.

"What they said… about me not being a real woman, you don't think that do you?" AJ asked.

"Of course not. You're a stronger woman than any of them." Punk said.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, kissing his chest. Noticing he had a hard time keeping his cool.

"If your mom wasn't in…"

"She isn't." Punk said quickly.

"But she will be." AJ said.

Punk looked at the clock, "Half an hour." Punk said.

"Your little sister is in the next room Punk." AJ laughed.

"What? She's a heavy sleeper. Gives us a challenge to be quiet." Punk said.

"Ok…" AJ said, going under the covers as Punk just smirked, putting his hands behind his head.

**REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

AJ let out a sigh as she bobbed her head back up out of the covers, of course it wasn't a bad sigh, more of a 'finally some fresh air' sigh.

"You sure aren't what I thought you'd be like in bed." Punk said.

"Well you know what they say, the quietest ones are the naughtiest." AJ smirked, kissing him deeply. Punk put his hand at the back of AJ's neck, deepening the kiss even more, managing to turn positions where he was on top, he began to kiss her neck when the front door opened downstairs.

"Shit." Punk said, rolling back on the bed, "Pretend you're sleeping." He said.

AJ just chuckled and closed her eyes as did Punk. Reynanne opened the room door, smiling at the two teens and closing it back over.

AJ just chuckled, pecking Punk on the lips as they kept their eyes shut, falling asleep.

_The next morning…_

Punk woke up first the next morning and just stayed in bed, watching AJ sleep, her face so peaceful and calm.

AJ soon woke up, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." Punk said.

"So, what are we doing today?" AJ asked, kissing his nose.

"I don't really feel like doing anything. How about we just lie on the couch all day." Punk suggested.

"Ok, will I need a blanket or will you keep me warm?" AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"I think I can keep you warm." Punk smiled, kissing her on the lips.

_Monday…_

Punk and AJ spent the full weekend just lazing about, wither it was at Punks house or AJ's, but like for all school kids, the weekend flew by and it was Monday again.

As soon as they both walked into school they saw a lot of commotion, AJ walked over and pushed her way through everyone, wanting to know what it was. She saw the most popular girl in school that hated her, Eva. Putting photo's all over everyones locker. She grabbed it and looked at it. Immediately scrunching it in a ball and walking back to Punk.

"So I guess she was spying on us." Punk said, looking at the photo of him and April kissing in the cave, the word slut at the bottom of the photo.

"She's just jealous." AJ said, "C'mon." She said.

_Later on…_

The only time Punk and AJ weren't together was when Punk was in gym and AJ was in health class. She practically just fell asleep at all the embarrassing cringey talks the class would have. She sat at the back, leaning her chin on her arms over the desk.

"So class, raise your hand if you're sexually active?" The teacher said.

AJ just cringed, but noticed no one else put their hand up, so she didn't.

"April, put your hand up." Eva laughed, causing everyone to turn around and look at AJ.

"April." The teacher said.

"What? I'm not." AJ lied as the teacher just nodded. Eva just smiled over at AJ.

_Later that day…_

Punk and AJ met for lunch outside the school on a bench, AJ telling Punk all about health class.

"Why did you lie?" Punk asked.

"Cause no one else put their hand up." AJ said, "Then Eva told me to put my hand up." AJ rolled her eyes.

"She's just jealous you're not a virgin and she is." Punk said.

"I guess." AJ said.

"Oh, look who it is…" Eva laughed, walking towards April and Punk, about 4 girls standing behind her.

"What?" AJ said.

"Why didn't you put your hand up in health class?" Eva pouted, "Were you embarrassed?"

"What? Embarassed I've had mine before you?" AJ said, standing up to Eva.

"Oh I've had mine sweetheart. Don't you worry about that." Eva laughed, "So what is this? True love? Are you pregnant? Is that the only reason he's staying with you." Eva laughed.

"No, she's not pregnant, and I'm staying with her because she's a better woman than all of you combined." Punk said, standing up, backing up April.

"He speaks. You know Phil, I've never realised how attractive you really are. Maybe when you're done with April, me and you can get together. So you liked our input to the cave?" Eva smiled folding her arms.

"I worked years on that. You're just a bitch." AJ spat as Eva slapped her across the face, AJ just turned around to her and launched herself on her, sending them both to the ground.

Punk didn't even stop AJ, Eva was getting everything she deserved, but then he had no choice when teachers came out. He quickly pulled AJ away, her legs still trying to get away from Punk as Eva held her face, running away.

"What was that all about?" Mr Stokes, the head teacher said.

"Nothing." AJ said, grabbing her bag, "C'mon." She said to Punk who just followed her.

_Later that night…_

"She's going to come after you." Punk laughed, sitting on AJ's bed, watching AJ lie on the floor, doing her homework.

"You have no idea how good that felt to do that." AJ said.

"You looked hot when you were angry." Punk smiled.

"Yeah?" AJ laughed.

"Yup." Punk said, lying down on the bed.

AJ stood up and walked over to the bed, straddling his hips, "My mom won't be in until another few hours." AJ smiled, leaning down and capturing his lips, pulling away to take her top off. Going back to kissing Punk.

Punk flipped her around and began kissing her neck, unclasping her bra and going down to her jeans, zipping them down and pulling them all the way down her legs. Punk had never done anything else with AJ other than fuck her. He thought he'd warm her up for it.

He pulled her top off before he took AJ's panties down. AJ watched anticipated on what he was going to do. He'd never done any of this before.

He spreaded her legs apart as well as her already dripping folds and swiped his tongue over AJ's clit, hearing her scream loudly only egged him on.

He continued this for a few more minutes until he inserted one finger inside AJ.

"Oh my…" AJ couldn't even finish, she rolled her head back, her hands grabbing the sheets beside her as Punk went down on her.

He then inserted another finger as well as using his tongue to move around the sensitive flesh. He watched her start to breath loudly and fast.

AJ propped herself up on her elbows and bit her lip as she watched Punk.

"Mmm, this feels so good." AJ moaned, her head rolling back.

Punk then increased the pace of his fingers, wanting to get AJ off.

"Punk…"

"Cum for me April… get wet." Punk said, watching AJ hit her orgasm, his name tumbling from her lips as she lay back down from leaning on her elbows, her body still quivering.

Punk moved back up her body as she gave him a kiss of appreciation.

"Did you enjoy that?" Punk asked as AJ just nodded, kissing him on the lips again.

"I want you…" AJ said, fiddling with his jeans. Punk took them off along with his boxers and lined himself up with AJ, edging his way inside her tight, warm walls.

"Mmm, I love feeling you inside me." AJ smiled, there was no pain anymore for her like the first few times, she was just so used to it that it was just complete pleasure.

"You're so tight." Punk said, beginning to move in and out of AJ, kissing down on her collarbone as he done so.

"Faster… harder…" AJ moaned, gripping his shoulders as he increased the pace, the headboard of AJ's bed banging against the wall.

"April…" Punk moaned, feeling AJ's walls get tighter and tighter around him.

"Phil… baby keep going." AJ said, her nails raking down his back.

Punk reached down between them and began stroking her clit, sending her right over the edge as she screamed his name loudly. Punk followed on shortly after, spilling everything he had inside AJ, leaning his head on her shoulder as he moaned out his release.

"Mmm, thank you." She smiled, tilting his head up and kissing him.

_The next day…_

The whole class, including Eva were in study period, which meant there was no teacher and everyone was meant to be studying.

Eva signalled to her friend that was sitting behind April. Eva's friend, reached forward, sticking something into AJ's bag.

She sat back and Eva watched April get her books out her bag when she took the thing that was planted in it along with it. Punk watched in horror.

"Oh AJ, what's this we have here?" Eva said, getting the full classes attention on AJ as she went over and picked the pregnancy test up that was positive.

"Is that yours?" Punk asked her, hoping she said.

"Punk I…"

"Save it AJ, everyone here knows you're just a stupid, bratty, slutty whore that's pregnant." Eva said.

AJ turned around to Punk and noticed he wasn't there.

"This isn't mind you idiot. Now he thinks I'm pregnant." AJ said, putting her books in her bag and throwing the pregnancy test at Eva, running out to find Phil.

She saw him leaving out the exit and ran after him.

"Phil! Phil!" AJ shouted after him.

"What?" Punk said, turning to him.

"That pregnancy test it's…"

"I don't even want to talk right now." Punk said, walking away from her. He really needed fresh air, and a long, long walk.

**REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

AJ put her hands in her head, watching Punk walk away. Why didn't he just let her speak? She ran all the way home, walking past her mom and going straight into her room.

"April." Lynn said, noticing how upset her daughter looked, she knocked the door and walked into her room, seeing her lying on the bed on her stomach, her face into her pillow.

"April, what's wrong?" Lynn asked, sitting down on the bed, watching AJ lift her head.

"Someone put a positive pregnancy test in my school bag and now Phil thinks I'm pregnant." She cried.

"How can he think you're pregnant when you both haven't…" Lynn stopped herself, "You've slept with Phil?" She asked, she didn't think their relationship was like this, she thought they were just really great friends.

AJ just nodded.

"So April… what if you are pregnant? You used protection I hope." Lynn said standing up.

"I'm not! I am not pregnant." AJ said, sitting up.

"You need to speak to Phil then don't you." Lynn said, "I hope this teaches you a lesson to not go around taking your clothes off. What if you were pregnant, he's already done a runner." Lynn said.

"He'd come back, don't be stupid." AJ said.

"Would he?" Lynn said, looking at AJ and walking out the room. AJ rolled her eyes and took her phone, noticing Punk had already text her first, asking if they could speak.

AJ replied to him for him to meet her at the cave in 5 minutes. She put her jacket on and walked out the house.

Once she got there she noticed he was already there. She walked up going to hug him when he pulled away.

"Phil I'm…"

"Pregnant? I know. How do you expect me to tell my mom April? I can't have a kid, not right now." Punk said, he was panicking like mad.

"Can you let me speak please!?" April shouted.

"What's for you to say?" Punk said.

"That I'm not pregnant!" AJ shouted, "Eva planted that in my bag, I am not pregnant." AJ said.

"Your not?" Punk said, his panicking easing over.

"No. But I'm glad you would be there for me if I was." AJ said, walking away from Punk.

"April…" Punk called, but she just walked away.

_Later that night…_

AJ spent the night, upset, cuddling with her mom. She was so annoyed, not just with the whole situation but that if she was indeed pregnant, that Phil was gone in a flash. She thought he would have stuck by her like always.

"It's ok April, he's a 17 year old boy, he's obviously going to get scared." Lynn said.

"I know, but what if I was…"

"You aren't. So stop saying what if, if you were, me and you would deal with it, if he didn't want to help then he could get lost." Lynn said.

"But I love him." AJ said, for the very first time.

"You love him?" Lynn questioned.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Your only 17 April, you don't know what love is." Lynn said.

"And you do?" AJ questioned.

"What do you…"

"I need to go see him. I need to tell him I love him." AJ said, running out the house and to Punks where Reyanne answered.

"April…" Reyanne said.

"Is Phil there?" AJ asked.

"He's in his room." Reyanne said, letting April in as she ran upstairs. AJ ran upstairs and saw Punk packing a bag, as well as lots of suitcases in his room.

"Phil." AJ said.

"April, what are you doing here?" Punk asked.

"I came here to tell you something, w… what are you doing? Where are you going?" AJ asked.

"My mom got a better job, we're moving again." Punk said.

"W-What?" AJ said. "No, you can't leave." AJ said.

"I'm sorry April. I have no choice." Punk said.

"You do… you can move in with me, my mom will be fine with it. Punk please, you can't leave." AJ said, clinging to him.

"I can't. I need to go with my mom and sister. I'm sorry." Punk said, "Now do you understand why I didn't want you to be pregnant?" He sighed.

"You thought you were going to have to leave me." AJ said, realising that Punk wasn't being horrible and typical run away father.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want you to be pregnant, not because I panicked and couldn't handle it. I would have helped you through it, but I have to leave. And I guess it isn't bad now that you aren't pregnant." Punk said.

"But you still can't leave me Punk, I'm going to be alone again." AJ said.

"I know, and I hate the thought of that, but you can keep my number, text me whenever you like and remember you're not alone, talk to your mom." Punk said, hugging her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I-I love you Phil." AJ said, looking up at Punk who gulped.

"I love you too April." He said back, without any hesitation.

"I'm going to be so lost without you." AJ cried into his chest.

"So am I. So am I." Punk sighed, kissing her head, "I'm leaving tomorrow, you can stay over if you like." Punk said.

"I'd rather just say goodbye now." AJ said, drying her tears.

"You don't want me to make love to you one last time?" Punk asked, tilting her chin up, kissing her lips softly, "My mom's away out with my sister, she won't be in until later." He said, pulling back and looking at her.

"Ok, make love to me." AJ said as Punk kissed her, laying her down on the bed.

_Later on…_

After AJ and Punk made love, they both fell asleep but AJ soon woke up, realising she needed to get ready and leave. She put her clothes back on and looked at him sleeping peacefully.

She crouched down, running her hand through his hair and kissing him on the lips for the last time.

"I love you." She whispered, standing back up and drying her tears, not being able to look back as she walked out his room, running downstairs and out his house.

**Hey guys! Welp, looks like Punks off. The next chapter will be the last and then a sequel will follow it soon. REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

_The next morning…_

Punk started helping his mom load some boxes into the moving van, along with their car.

"I'm really sorry." Reyanne said, feeling bad for pulling Punk away from April.

"It's fine. If we have to move, we have to move." Punk smiled to his mom, not wanting her to feel bad.

Once everything was packed away he got in the car with his sister sitting beside him in the back.

"You don't want to say goodbye one last time to April?" Reyanne asked her son.

"I said my last goodbye last night. Just drive." Punk said, sinking down into the seat and taking his phone out, noticing no messages from April.

He just leant his head against the window, sighing to himself. He was so worried about AJ, in case she went and done something stupid, he just hoped she stayed strong. Maybe he'd see her again one day, he hoped he would.

_With April…_

AJ woke up the next morning and burst into a fit of tears, here she was, back where she started, she wished she never fell in love with Phil, she needed him in her life more than anything, she just hoped she would be strong enough to live without him, somehow she didn't think so. She just hoped she would see him again one day.

_5 years Later…_

April was now a 22 year old woman who had her own house in the middle of Chicago, she was long gone from school, in fact, as soon as Phil left she left, immediately went searching for jobs. There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't think about Punk, or where he was or what he was doing. Knowing he'd probably forgot all about her.

She worked in the back of a tattoo shop, not tattooing anyone but designing all the tattoos and putting them into books where the customers looked through to pick one they wanted. She'd also finished the cave, she started all over again, scrubbing it all down and starting it again, finishing it completely.

She still stayed in contact with her mom who still lived in the same house. She visited her once a week and kept a close relationship with her.

She still had no friends, well she guessed that wasn't totally true. She had one friend, her five year old son, named Phil.

**And the end. Sequel coming soon! Thanks for REVIEWING.**


End file.
